Seishin
by Hikari-Ken
Summary: -Y entonces ella se arrojó a sus brazos, era la primera y última vez que lo tocaría... -Qué hermosa y triste historia, abuelo. El hombre de 75 años, lleno de canas y arrugas le sonrió. -Sin duda lo es, Hotaru. ••*One-Shot* *Hotarubi no mori e* *Hotaru y Gin*•• **Los personajes no me pertecen, lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia.


•••••••••

-Seishin-

•••••••••

 _ **Los dos reímos, los dos juntos en un rojo atardecer, con una canción de fondo, haciendo más surrealista la escena.**_

 _ **El camino a casa es largo, pero prometí que mañana vendría otra vez.**_

 _-Ven, Hotaru- Gin le sonrió, sus brazos estaba extendidos hacia ella, listos para recibirla, su cuerpo fue cubierto de una extraña luz._

 _Él desaparecería._

 _Y ella no quería que se fuera. Hotaru quería tener a Gin a su lado, aún cuando no podía tocarlo, ella se conformaba con eso, aunque eso no quitaba el anhelo de algún día poder tomar su mano._

 _Ella lo ama. Y eso duele._

 _Porque muy en el fondo sabía que ese día llegaría; Él desaparecería dejándola, sólo con los recuerdos de los días a su lado._

 _Ella quería más._

 _Quería más tiempo con él._

 _¡Por Dios! Si ella ya había decidido mudarse a casa de su tío en un par de años para pasar todos lo días a su lado._

 _-No temas- Hotaru lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos-, Nos encontraremos en otra vida._

 _Con la promesa echa, corrió a él y lo abrazo._

 _La calidez de Gin le llenó el alma, alivio el corazón y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hotaru._

 _Su cuerpo se desvaneció en sus manos._

 _Ella quedó en el suelo, sólo con la ropa de Gin, se aferró a ella y el llanto no se hizo esperar._

 _-Te amo Hotaru, hasta pronto._

 _-Yo también te amo, Gin- respondió dolida._

 _El susurro de él, las últimas palabras dichas en ese bosque._

 _Ella siguió llorando, había perdido a su primer amor, al amor de su vida._

 _Pero había una promesa pendiente..._

 _Las luces iluminaron un poco su camino, el bosque se tornó triste, los demás seres fantasmagóricos la saludaban, ella sonreía tristemente._

 _El festival se había acabado._

 _El frío llegó a su cuerpo haciéndole temblar._

 _Gin se había ido._

 _Ella también tenía que irse_.

•••••••••

-Que hermosa y triste historia abuelo- La pequeña castaña miró al hombre mayor con ojos vidriosos.

Él hombre lleno de cañas y arrugas le sonrió.

-Sin duda lo es, Hotaru- acaricio la cabellera de su nieta.

-Ya es hora de dormir- En la habitación entró una mujer que le hacia recordar a ella-, Papá, ¿Acaso le has contado esa historia?- interrogó al ver a su hija con una expresión de tristeza.

-Ella me lo pidió- Se defendió.

-Sí mamá, es que quería que él me contará esa historia que tú no quisiste- Reclamó la pequeña. La madre de la pequeña sólo suspiro y vio a su papá divertida.

-Tal parece que también has logrado hacer que lloré como cuando yo tenía su edad y mamá me lo contaba- terminó por decir.

-Es que la verdad el abuelo lo cuenta con mucho sentimiento- comentó la pequeña Hotaru.

-Sin duda, es como si fuera real-

-Tal vez pasó- El abuelo le sonrió a ambas

Su hija negó divertida, creía que por la edad él empezaba a alucinar o algo así.

Él sonrió, tal vez no lo haya vivido en carne propia pero ella si. Le dio las buenas noches a su nieta e hija antes de salir.

Se dirigió a la habitación que había compartido con su difunta esposa. Donde compartió noches enteras con ella, donde le profesaba su amor a su manera.

Hotaru, su amada esposa había muerto.

Hace más de dos años que ella se había marchado, dejándolo con la historia de ella y de él, en los últimos momentos de su vida le reveló aquel secreto que había guardado celosamente por tantos años.

Después de escuchar su historia entendió muchas cosas.

•••••••••

 _ **El verano está lleno de flores haciendo que te veas más bella que nunca.**_

 _ **Nunca me pasó por mi cabeza que este cuento tendría un final, pero me doy cuenta ahora, que viene.**_

 _ **Los cuervos vuelan y van a algún lugar lejos, muy lejos.**_

•••••••••

60 años habían pasado ya de ese día, desde el día que Gin se desvaneció en sus brazos. Aún había días donde podía sentir claramente su calidez envolviendo su cuerpo.

Acababa de despertar, lo primero que vio fue a su esposo sentado el el sillón de aquel cuarto de hospital.

Ella después del pasó de los años se había enamorado de su compañero de clases, aquel que le sostuvo la mano para que ella no resbalara, mientas caminaba rumbo a la escuela.

Él la acompañó en los momentos donde la tristeza le ganaba y terminaba llorando en la azotea de su escuela, él la seguía y la consolaba, aún cuando ella nunca le contará nada.

Él siempre estuvo con ella en los días grises, dándole esperanza y calidez a su corazón.

Ella se enamoró de él.

Él y ella se amaron.

Era un amor muy distinto al que Hotaru le tenía a Gin, pero no por eso menos fuerte.

Tuvieron dos hijos; un niño y una niña.

Ella los amo, amaba a su familia con todo su ser. Y ahora a su nieta, la hija de su hija, la primera en hacerlos abuelos.

Ella era feliz, al lado de su esposo y de sus hijos.

Pero ya era tiempo de cumplir con su promesa...

•••••••••

 _-Sólo hay una forma que puede hacer que te encuentres con él-_

 _Hotaru sonrió emocionada, tantos años insistiendo al espíritu que sobresale del arbol, qué le dijera como podía cumplir con la promesa que se hicieron Gin y ella, había dado resultados._

 _-Pero...- ¿Acaso siempre tenía que haber un "pero" para cada situación como esa? Hotaru miró a la mano que salía del arbol_ _con precaución, temiendo lo que diría a continuación-, para eso tendrás que esperar a que mueras- aseveró._

 _Hotaru lo miró sorprendida._

 _-¿Aceptas?_

 _Ella con una determinación plasmada en su rostro acepto._

 _El ritual terminó, le dolía un poco el pecho, pero la emoción era más grande._

 _-Te advierto algo; funcionará siempre y cuando tu muerte sea natural y no lo provoques tú, no trates de atentar contra tu vida o el conjuro no funcionará._

 _Ciertamente había pensado el algo así por un momento, cosa que le hizo sentirse avergonzada._

 _-A Gin no le gustaría ver eso._

 _Ella sonrió, con la sola mención de su nombre le entraba una nostalgia en su_ _interior._

 _Hotaru salió del bosque, no sin antes jurar ante el nombre de Gin que no haría nada para acelerar el proceso de su muerte._

 _Vería a Gin. Tal ves pasarían muchísimos años para que aquello sucediera, pero sería paciente._

 _Porque tendría toda una eternidad para estar con él._

 _-Hotaru..._

 _Sobresaltada volteó, escuchó su voz..._

 _O tal vez lo imaginó..._

 _Su corazón latía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

 _-Gin_

 _Cuanto lo extrañaba..._

•••••••••

 _ **El verano pasó muy rápido, oculta sus tesoros para el próximo año...**_

 _ **Nunca olvidaré esos dorados días de verano, ese verano que trajo alegría a mi aburrido día a día.**_

-Ya es mi hora, querido- esa afirmación rompió su corazón, ese donde el amor por ella estaba presente.

\- No digas eso, aún nos falta ver crecer a nuestros otros nietos- le dijo con lágrimas de dolor resbalando por sus arrugadas mejillas.

-Pero antes tengo que confesarte algo- Ella acarició su mejilla con ternura para tratar de tranqulizarlo-, ¿Recuerdas la historia que les contaba a nuestro hijos?-

-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo- afirmó.

-Bien, no es una historia que me contó mi tia- él la observó confundido, no sabiendo a donde quería llegar-, esa historia es mía- aquello lo sorprendió- y de él.

-¿Él?, ¿Conociste a Gin?, ¿Él realmente existe?- cuestionó más confundido que nunca. Ella sonrió levemente antes de responder.

-Él existió y yo lo conocí.

¿Acaso era verdad lo que escuchaba? ¿Cómo algo así podía pasar?

¿Acaso su esposa estaba delirando?

-Si piensas que, por mi estado, estoy delirando, te equivocas- Ella rió levemente y él la miró avergonzado-. ¿Recuerdas que días antes de nuestra boda yo fui a el bosque de las luciérnagas, donde vivían mis tíos?

-Claro, ciertamente tenía miedo que no regresaras, tal vez habías cambiado de opinión y no te querías casar conmigo- confesó. Ella rió y él aprecio su belleza, aquella no se había ido aún con el pasó del tiempo.

-Ese día le fui a contar a Gin que me casaría y, de alguna forma, sentí que me estaba dando su consentimiento. Así que regrese más decidida de casarme con el hombre que amo- sonrió con dulzura y los ojos de él brillaron-. Me voy feliz, porque me amo y amé a un hombre maravilloso, con él tuve dos hijos hermosos; lo que más amé en mi vida, me voy feliz porque viví el tiempo que fue necesario. Siempre siendo amada y amando a las personas que me rodearon.

Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, Hotaru- Su marido rompió en llanto cuando sus ojos se cerraron y la máquina sonó, los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron.

Ahora entendía todo. Ahora sabía porque la encontró muchas veces llorando cuando eran jóvenes, las veces en que peleaban y ella se iba por días a aquel bosque, donde él la fue a buscar y donde la encontraba hablado sola a, lo que parecía para él, la nada. Entendió muchas cosas. Y sabía perfectamente que estaban juntos ahora.

Se sintió feliz por ella.

Ahora sólo esperan su día, su momento.

•••••••••

 _-Gin_

 _Él volteó rápidamente y se sorprendió al verla._

 _-¿Hotaru?_

 _Estaban en el bosque, exactamente donde se conocieron por primera vez. Ella lucía igual a cuando se despidieron._

 _-¿Realmente eres tú?- Se acercó temeroso, ella lucía como cuando se despidieron._

 _-Sí, soy yo, Gin- Hotaru sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas, realmente no supo como fue que llegó con él, no recordaba nada._

 _Gin sin pensar mucho, la rodeó con sus brazos y ella hizo lo mismo, posando su brazos por su cuello._

 _Se sintieron dichosos, por fin ella lo podía tocar sin el temor de que él desaparecería. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que él se separó e hizo lo que tanto deseo por años._

 _La beso, unieron sus labios en un lento beso, las lágrimas de ella salieron de sus ojos, las de él no tardaron en hacerle compañía._

 _Era claro que habían esperado por mucho para ese momento._

 _El bosque se ilumino._

 _El atardecer se presentó, lleno de sensaciones hermosas._

 _Las luciérnagas encendieron su luz._

 _Los fantasmas que los acompañaban sonrierón felices._

 _La alegría reino en el bosque._

 _El festival había dado inició._

 _Gin y Hotaru se fueron juntos._

 _Tomados de la mano._

 _Sus ojos estaban llenos de sentimientos._

 _Tendrían una vida entera para estar juntos._

 _Sólo hasta que su tiempo se resucitar en otro cuerpo llegará._

 _Y aún después, prometieron encontrarse en cada una de ellas._

•••••••••

 _ **¡Mira! Él verano ya está aquí otra vez para ayudarme a mantener la promesa que hice ese día.**_

 _ **Las luciérnagas danzan a nuestro alrededor, creando una atmósfera mágica. Tú a mi lado.**_

 _ **El verano aún está floreando haciéndote más bella que nunca.***_

Fin

La canción que se menciona no es mía, modifique un poco la letra (ggg).

La original es la misma que sale en Hotarubi no mori e; Natsu o miteita de Shizuru Otaka.

Espero que el One-Shot haya sido de su agrado :).

Si te gustó me encantaría que me dejaras un mensaje y tú estrellita .

Nos leemos la próxima vez.

Adiós.

-Seishin-

Los dos reímos, los dos juntos en un rojo atardecer, con una canción de fondo, haciendo más surrealista la escena.

El camino a casa es largo, pero prometí que mañana vendría otra vez.

-Ven, Hotaru- Gin le sonrió, sus brazos estaba extendidos hacia ella, listos para recibirla, su cuerpo fue cubierto de una extraña luz.

Él desaparecería.

Y ella no quería que se fuera. Hotaru quería tener a Gin a su lado, aún cuando no podía tocarlo, ella se conformaba con eso, aunque eso no quitaba el anhelo de algún día poder tomar su mano.

Ella lo ama. Y eso duele.

Porque muy en el fondo sabía que ese día llegaría; Él desaparecería dejándola, sólo con los recuerdos de los días a su lado.

Ella quería más.

Quería más tiempo con él.

¡Por Dios! Si ella ya había decidido mudarse a casa de su tío en un par de años para pasar todos lo días a su lado.

-No temas- Hotaru lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos-, Nos encontraremos en otra vida.

Con la promesa echa, corrió a él y lo abrazo.

La calidez de Gin le llenó el alma, alivio el corazón y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hotaru.

Su cuerpo se desvaneció en sus manos.

Ella quedó en el suelo, sólo con la ropa de Gin, se aferró a ella y el llanto no se hizo esperar.

-Te amo Hotaru, hasta pronto.

-Yo también te amo, Gin- respondió dolida.

El susurro de él, las últimas palabras dichas en ese bosque.

Ella siguió llorando, había perdido a su primer amor, al amor de su vida.

Pero había una promesa pendiente...

Las luces iluminaron un poco su camino, el bosque se tornó triste, los demás seres fantasmagóricos la saludaban, ella sonreía tristemente.

El festival se había acabado.

El frío llegó a su cuerpo haciéndole temblar.

Gin se había ido.

Ella también tenía que irse.

-Que hermosa y triste historia abuelo- La pequeña castaña miró al hombre mayor con ojos vidriosos.

Él hombre lleno de cañas y arrugas le sonrió.

-Sin duda lo es, Hotaru- acaricio la cabellera de su nieta.

-Ya es hora de dormir- En la habitación entró una mujer que le hacia recordar a ella-, Papá, ¿Acaso le has contado esa historia?- interrogó al ver a su hija con una expresión de tristeza.

-Ella me lo pidió- Se defendió.

-Sí mamá, es que quería que él me contará esa historia que tú no quisiste- Reclamó la pequeña. La madre de la pequeña sólo suspiro y vio a su papá divertida.

-Tal parece que también has logrado hacer que lloré como cuando yo tenía su edad y mamá me lo contaba- terminó por decir.

-Es que la verdad el abuelo lo cuenta con mucho sentimiento- comentó la pequeña Hotaru.

-Sin duda, es como si fuera real-

-Tal vez pasó- El abuelo le sonrió a ambas

Su hija negó divertida, creía que por la edad él empezaba a alucinar o algo así.

Él sonrió, tal vez no lo haya vivido en carne propia pero ella si. Le dio las buenas noches a su nieta e hija antes de salir.

Se dirigió a la habitación que había compartido con su difunta esposa. Donde compartió noches enteras con ella, donde le profesaba su amor a su manera.

Hotaru, su amada esposa había muerto.

Hace más de dos años que ella se había marchado, dejándolo con la historia de ella y de él, en los últimos momentos de su vida le reveló aquel secreto que había guardado celosamente por tantos años.

Después de escuchar su historia entendió muchas cosas.

El verano está lleno de flores haciendo que te veas más bella que nunca.

Nunca me pasó por mi cabeza que este cuento tendría un final, pero me doy cuenta ahora, que viene.

Los cuervos vuelan y van a algún lugar lejos, muy lejos.

60 años habían pasado ya de ese día, desde el día que Gin se desvaneció en sus brazos. Aún había días donde podía sentir claramente su calidez envolviendo su cuerpo.

Acababa de despertar, lo primero que vio fue a su esposo sentado el el sillón de aquel cuarto de hospital.

Ella después del pasó de los años se había enamorado de su compañero de clases, aquel que le sostuvo la mano para que ella no resbalara, mientas caminaba rumbo a la escuela.

Él la acompañó en los momentos donde la tristeza le ganaba y terminaba llorando en la azotea de su escuela, él la seguía y la consolaba, aún cuando ella nunca le contará nada.

Él siempre estuvo con ella en los días grises, dándole esperanza y calidez a su corazón.

Ella se enamoró de él.

Él y ella se amaron.

Era un amor muy distinto al que Hotaru le tenía a Gin, pero no por eso menos fuerte.

Tuvieron dos hijos; un niño y una niña.

Ella los amo, amaba a su familia con todo su ser. Y ahora a su nieta, la hija de su hija, la primera en hacerlos abuelos.

Ella era feliz, al lado de su esposo y de sus hijos.

Pero ya era tiempo de cumplir con su promesa...

-Sólo hay una forma que puede hacer que te encuentres con él-

Hotaru sonrió emocionada, tantos años insistiendo al espíritu que sobresale del arbol, qué le dijera como podía cumplir con la promesa que se hicieron Gin y ella, había dado resultados.

-Pero...- ¿Acaso siempre tenía que haber un "pero" para cada situación como esa? Hotaru miró a la mano que salía del arbol con precaución, temiendo lo que diría a continuación-, para eso tendrás que esperar a que mueras- aseveró.

Hotaru lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Aceptas?

Ella con una determinación plasmada en su rostro acepto.

El ritual terminó, le dolía un poco el pecho, pero la emoción era más grande.

-Te advierto algo; funcionará siempre y cuando tu muerte sea natural y no lo provoques tú, no trates de atentar contra tu vida o el conjuro no funcionará.

Ciertamente había pensado el algo así por un momento, cosa que le hizo sentirse avergonzada.

-A Gin no le gustaría ver eso.

Ella sonrió, con la sola mención de su nombre le entraba una nostalgia en su interior.

Hotaru salió del bosque, no sin antes jurar ante el nombre de Gin que no haría nada para acelerar el proceso de su muerte.

Vería a Gin. Tal ves pasarían muchísimos años para que aquello sucediera, pero sería paciente.

Porque tendría toda una eternidad para estar con él.

-Hotaru...

Sobresaltada volteó, escuchó su voz...

O tal vez lo imaginó...

Su corazón latía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Gin

Cuanto lo extrañaba...

El verano pasó muy rápido, oculta sus tesoros para el próximo año...

Nunca olvidaré esos dorados días de verano, ese verano que trajo alegría a mi aburrido día a día.

-Ya es mi hora, querido- esa afirmación rompió su corazón, ese donde el amor por ella estaba presente.

\- No digas eso, aún nos falta ver crecer a nuestros otros nietos- le dijo con lágrimas de dolor resbalando por sus arrugadas mejillas.

-Pero antes tengo que confesarte algo- Ella acarició su mejilla con ternura para tratar de tranqulizarlo-, ¿Recuerdas la historia que les contaba a nuestro hijos?-

-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo- afirmó.

-Bien, no es una historia que me contó mi tia- él la observó confundido, no sabiendo a donde quería llegar-, esa historia es mía- aquello lo sorprendió- y de él.

-¿Él?, ¿Conociste a Gin?, ¿Él realmente existe?- cuestionó más confundido que nunca. Ella sonrió levemente antes de responder.

-Él existió y yo lo conocí.

¿Acaso era verdad lo que escuchaba? ¿Cómo algo así podía pasar?

¿Acaso su esposa estaba delirando?

-Si piensas que, por mi estado, estoy delirando, te equivocas- Ella rió levemente y él la miró avergonzado-. ¿Recuerdas que días antes de nuestra boda yo fui a el bosque de las luciérnagas, donde vivían mis tíos?

-Claro, ciertamente tenía miedo que no regresaras, tal vez habías cambiado de opinión y no te querías casar conmigo- confesó. Ella rió y él aprecio su belleza, aquella no se había ido aún con el pasó del tiempo.

-Ese día le fui a contar a Gin que me casaría y, de alguna forma, sentí que me estaba dando su consentimiento. Así que regrese más decidida de casarme con el hombre que amo- sonrió con dulzura y los ojos de él brillaron-. Me voy feliz, porque me amo y amé a un hombre maravilloso, con él tuve dos hijos hermosos; lo que más amé en mi vida, me voy feliz porque viví el tiempo que fue necesario. Siempre siendo amada y amando a las personas que me rodearon.

Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, Hotaru- Su marido rompió en llanto cuando sus ojos se cerraron y la máquina sonó, los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron.

Ahora entendía todo. Ahora sabía porque la encontró muchas veces llorando cuando eran jóvenes, las veces en que peleaban y ella se iba por días a aquel bosque, donde él la fue a buscar y donde la encontraba hablado sola a, lo que parecía para él, la nada. Entendió muchas cosas. Y sabía perfectamente que estaban juntos ahora.

Se sintió feliz por ella.

Ahora sólo esperan su día, su momento.

-Gin

Él volteó rápidamente y se sorprendió al verla.

-¿Hotaru?

Estaban en el bosque, exactamente donde se conocieron por primera vez. Ella lucía igual a cuando se despidieron.

-¿Realmente eres tú?- Se acercó temeroso, ella lucía como cuando se despidieron.

-Sí, soy yo, Gin- Hotaru sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas, realmente no supo como fue que llegó con él, no recordaba nada.

Gin sin pensar mucho, la rodeó con sus brazos y ella hizo lo mismo, posando su brazos por su cuello.

Se sintieron dichosos, por fin ella lo podía tocar sin el temor de que él desaparecería. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que él se separó e hizo lo que tanto deseo por años.

La beso, unieron sus labios en un lento beso, las lágrimas de ella salieron de sus ojos, las de él no tardaron en hacerle compañía.

Era claro que habían esperado por mucho para ese momento.

El bosque se ilumino.

El atardecer se presentó, lleno de sensaciones hermosas.

Las luciérnagas encendieron su luz.

Los fantasmas que los acompañaban sonrierón felices.

La alegría reino en el bosque.

El festival había dado inició.

Gin y Hotaru se fueron juntos.

Tomados de la mano.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de sentimientos.

Tendrían una vida entera para estar juntos.

Sólo hasta que su tiempo se resucitar en otro cuerpo llegará.

Y aún después, prometieron encontrarse en cada una de ellas.

••••••••••

 _ **¡Mira! Él verano ya está aquí otra vez para ayudarme a mantener la promesa que hice ese día.**_

 _ **Las luciérnagas danzan a nuestro alrededor, creando una atmósfera mágica. Tú a mi lado.**_

 _ **El verano aún está floreando haciéndote más bella que nunca.***_

••••••••••

Fin

••••••••••

La canción que se menciona no es mía, modifique un poco la letra (ggg).

La original es la misma que sale en Hotarubi no mori e; _Natsu o miteita de Shizuru Otaka._

Espero que el One-Shot haya sido de su agrado :).

Si te gustó me encantaría que me dejaras un mensaje y tú estrellita .

Nos leemos la próxima vez.

 _ **Adiós**_.


End file.
